


Never Happened

by Unfeathered



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Denial, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-21
Updated: 2011-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered
Summary: It's all right because it never happened
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Never Happened

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://unfeatheredfics.livejournal.com/10563) on 22 January 2011. Set after the Year of Hell.

It's all right because it never happened.

That's what he tells himself, anyway. It doesn't matter that the Earth got ravaged; that Martha wore herself ragged criss-crossing the planet to spread hope of salvation; that her family had to suffer shocking indignity and despair; that Jack spent a year dying, horribly, over and over again… It doesn’t matter because it _never happened_.

He knows they still remember it. But what he forgets is that they don’t have his practice at wilfully forgetting the things they don’t want to remember. _He’s_ done his best to forget. _They_ can’t help but remember.


End file.
